<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The kids are okay. (The adults might not be) by ParadoxInsanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419192">The kids are okay. (The adults might not be)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxInsanity/pseuds/ParadoxInsanity'>ParadoxInsanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Titans 2018 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Depressed Dick Grayson, Depression, Dick Grayson is depressed, Earth-2625, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to name things, No Slash, Tags will be updated, You can fight me on that, and the kids find out, but i have declared this, donna is his older sister and best friend, it's mine, nothing graphic, one shots, this is technically, you can't use it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:16:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxInsanity/pseuds/ParadoxInsanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson is my one true love. In this shot, he's kinda stressed and a little depressed. We have to make our favourites suffer, don't we?</p><p>I can't do summaries.</p><p>Also, if any of the people working on Titans; cast, stunts, directors, everyone; reads this by some fluke of nature, I stalk you and I'm not sorry. I love this show. And have an obsession. </p><p>And I think I'm in love with Curran Walters.</p><p>⋊THIS FANFICTION IS HOSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN AS WELL AS WATTPAD, WHERE YOU CAN READ IT FOR FREE. IF YOU’RE READING THIS ON A DIFFERENT WEBSITE, IT WAS POSTED THERE WITHOUT THE AUTHOR’S CONSENT⋉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Donna Troy, Dick Grayson &amp; Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson &amp; Garfield Logan &amp; Raven &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson &amp; Raven, Dick Grayson &amp; Rose Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Titans 2018 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The kids are okay. (The adults might not be)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings- depression. Nothing is really graphic, everything is spoken about metaphorically. Its shouldn’t be triggering but saying it just in case. </p><p>This was fun to write. I tried to keep it from getting too dark, but I am a goth at heart. Kinda. I’m strange. Lots of banter, fluff and bonding. Ridiculous ideas I have at 2 am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jason passed the training room, en route back to his room, music blaring in his headphones, biting into an apple.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped short.</p><p> </p><p>Took a few steps back.</p><p> </p><p>Dick was lying face down on the ground, with limbs splayed out in a way that Jason didn’t think was possible. For him, at least. Donna was sitting next to him, speaking to him in low whispers and rubbing <em>soothing circles</em> (<b>ugh, so cliché</b>) on his lower back, where his t-shirt had ridden up.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick? Donna? What is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick didn’t answer, but Donna shook her head and gesturing for him to go.</p><p> </p><p>Jason pulled his headphones down and narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Jason. I’ll handle it.” Donna mouthed, clearly catching the gist of what he meant to do.</p><p> </p><p>Jason slowly backed out of the room, straining his ears to hear anything that would clue him in.</p><p> </p><p>“How we doing, Dickie?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick’s entire body was shaking and a sob answered Donna.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, wait, wait, hold up. <em>A sob?!</em></p><p> </p><p>No other discernible sounds were heard and Jason ran a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, time for a Titans 2.0 meeting.</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>When Donna had walked into the training room, the trapeze was still oscillating. Dick was lying on the ground and as far as she could see, he wasn’t hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Sobs wracked his delicate frame, the thin, wiry, graceful frame of an acrobat.</p><p> </p><p>And Donna knew exactly what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>She walked towards him, making sure that he heard her. “Dickie, is it one of those days?</p><p> </p><p>He wordlessly buried his face in his arms. It was enough of an answer for his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>She plopped onto the floor next to him and laid a hand on his arm. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He curled into himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you taken your medicines yet?”</p><p> </p><p>No answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick?”</p><p> </p><p>“Expired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to get them now, or stay with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick was clearly done speaking, so Donna just started running her fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>It made her heart ache, when Dick practically arched into the touch. He had always been a tactile person, but he clearly had not had much physical contact in a while.</p><p> </p><p>He gradually relaxed, tension bleeding out of his body and small sobs tapering off while Donna just murmured gentle reassurances.</p><p> </p><p>Then Jason walked in and Donna <em>felt</em> Dick tense right back up.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick? Donna? What is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Donna winced internally, Dick would never have wanted the kids to find out.</p><p> </p><p>So she tried to get him to leave before his curiosity peaked too much.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Jason. I’ll handle it.” she mouthed before he could say anything that would cause Dick spiral further.</p><p> </p><p>Jason slowly left and Donna asked my birdie, “How we doing,Dickie?”</p><p> </p><p>He started sobbing but not exactly sobbing again and Donna (sort of half) lay down and pulled him close.</p><p> </p><p>He make be taller than her now, but she would always be older, smarter and prettier than her Dickiebird.</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Jason banged on Rachel’s door before barging in and then dragging her to the monitor room. (<b>I FORGOT WHAT THEY CALLED IT STOP JUDGING ME</b>)</p><p> </p><p>“Emergency meeting, now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something is up with Dick.” Rachel stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Something is up with- wait,”Jason stopped short. “How’d you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an empath, Jason. I can feel the vibes some people give off. Happy, sad, whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason gave that wtf look that I do not know how to describe in polite/formal language.</p><p> </p><p>“Not you, Jason. There’s got to be an emotional connection. A <em>mutual</em> emotional connection.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okayyy, that’s okay then. Can you tell exactly what is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s- he’s really sad about something, but it doesn’t seem to be rooted in anything in particular.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of-*bleeping* course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys,” Gar (the smol innocent bean, I love him so much) tried to play the peacemaker. “We can ask him, maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really think he would answer?!” Rose, who didn’t really seem interested in the conversation, finally spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“”We could call Kory?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would she know?” Rose reaaaallly didn’t seem to be cooperating with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, do you have any ideas, Jason?” Gar threw his hands in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I <em>could</em> check Bruce’s file on him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does he- never mind. D-”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a door hissing open and then sliding shut cut Gar off. He looked at them. “Ask Donna?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask Donna,” Rachel replied decisively.</p><p> </p><p>They left the room immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys? Don’t we get a vote?”</p><p> </p><p>They ignored them because they had already left.</p><p> </p><p>“Donna?”</p><p> </p><p>The door closed behind Gar and he (almost) jumped.</p><p> </p><p>Donna didn’t acknowledge their existence immediately, carefully spreading Dick’s duvet over him and only then looking up.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can feel the vibes Dick is giving off. We just wanted to know what’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dick… he’s- he’s feeling a bit under the weather. He just needs some time,” she started herding them out of the room, “And space.” She said very, very pointedly. “He’s Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>They tried to resist (obviously) but Donna had very successfully steered them out of the room and closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>Gar strained his (tiger-y) ears to hear if either Donna or Dick said anything.</p><p> </p><p>A small whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t sound like fine to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell did Jason and Rose go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys! You just ditched us!” Jason’s voice came from the compooter room. (<b>No. Its on purpose.</b>)</p><p> </p><p>Gar (the innocent little bean that is too pure for this world) and Rachel (the demon girl with hair that is 🔥) shared a look and Gar shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>They went back to the compooter room, where Jason was still waiting. They didn’t get a chance to talk though, because some robbers had clearly decided that this was a great time for robbing the bank.</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Time skippety skip</p><p> </p><p>whats happened? They got the rude, inconvenient robbers, turned them over to the police. Jason and Rachel get hurt pm [it[pdr</p><p>Rose just be vibing bro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That’s a code. Very easy. If you can figure it out then good for you. Woooohoooooo</b>
</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“That was careless, guys. Both of you? Hank, come help me and patch Jason up. I’ll do Rachel.” Dawn dragged them both to the infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, why can’t Donna?”</p><p> </p><p>“She said she had to go and get a few things.”</p><p> </p><p>Gar waited until they closed the door behind them and then <em>dashed</em> to Dick’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick?”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick?”</p><p> </p><p>Gar’s tiger senses came through and he discovered a small room/contraption thingy made of glass.It housed a bundle of blankets from which a <b>SOMETHING</b> of black hair showed.</p><p>(<b>If I still have any photos, ill post them They aren’t on my phone so I gotta get them</b>)</p><p> </p><p>Found him.</p><p> </p><p>Gar inched closer, not wanting to startle him and get karate chopped by Dick’s bat reflexes.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick, are you awake?”</p><p> </p><p>The bundle shifted slightly, “Gar?” A sleepy, hoarse voice asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Dick. It’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened? Are you all okay? Where’s Rachel? And Jason? And Rose?”</p><p> </p><p>He shifted, clearly about to get up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no no no no no. We’re all fine. We were… worried.” Gar rushed over, trying to keep Dick from getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Worried. About me?”</p><p> </p><p>Gar nodded hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>Dick chuckled with a fond smile. “No one told you what was going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Gar laughed awkwardly, “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Jason, Rachel and Rose sent you to investigate?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to get them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm. Yeah, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick nodded towards the door, “Go get them then.”</p><p> </p><p>Gar left, trying to be as fast as possible without compromising on stealthiness.</p><p> </p><p>Luck was on his side for once and Jason and Rachel had just been let out of the infirmary and were hanging out in Jason’s room.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped in. “<em>Guys! </em>Come on, Dick’s calling.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This is awkward. I’m skipping to the part when the Titans: New Generation and Dickiebird are huddled together in the (relatively) teeny place.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jason snarled at Rose as she tried to get under his blanket, he had been the only one to grab an extra from his room.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude! Be nice, you’re supposed to share.”</p><p> </p><p>Even she didn’t want to disturb Dickie. She trued to make it seem like she didn’t like any of them but she cared.</p><p> </p><p>Jason glared and Rose sighed. “Oi (<b>I can’t believe I just write that.</b>), Tiger boy! Heater- giant cat mode!”</p><p> </p><p>Dick curled around his pillow, “Guys, too loud.”</p><p> </p><p>Gar wisely decided to not argue andswitched to giant cat mode and allowed Rose to lean against his body(<b>? Torso? I’ll either draw it and post or I’ll take a pic with my doggo after he has a bath. Someone, remind me!</b>) It was kinda squished. After all, it wasn’t made for four people and a tiger, but that made it more comfortable and/or homey.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick,”Rachel spoke up, “Can you tell us what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“How much do you know about brain chemistry and hormones? Specifically serotonin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not much about serotonin.” Jason admitted. The others didn’t reply,</p><p> </p><p>“Serotonin is called the ‘Happy chemical’ and it’s generally produced in ample amounts by human bodies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Generally.”</p><p> </p><p>“Generally. But when you’ve grown up fighting crime and being exposed to fear gas, joker gas and a plethora of other chemicals, it kinda *bleep*s you up. More specifically, messes up your endocrine system and hormone secretion. It can lead to a lot of other problems if you have been doing it from the age I started, for how long I have been doing it. Developing brains are easy targets for long term damage. Does that make sense to you guys?”</p><p> </p><p>”Kinda.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Imagine a boat. Most days, you’re sailing, having good weather and a breeze in just the right direction. That’s what it’s like most of the time. Then some days, there is a leak in the boat. You have to keep bailing out the water or you’ll sink.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick hesitated, the kids were seemingly understanding so far. God, he didn’t deserve these kids. What on earth had he done that made him worthy of them?</p><p> </p><p>“Then there are a few days when there are too many holes. The boat is practically just a frame now. There isn’t any point trying to empty it out because its going to fill back in twice as fast. And you’re only just clinging onto the last floating piece of wood and thinking- thinking if- if…”</p><p> </p><p>“If it would be that awful to just let go.” (<b>You guys can interpret who said this. It could be Dickie, it could be one of the kids. Let me know what is your reasoning, I’d like to know.</b>)</p><p> </p><p>“And today just happened to become one of those days.”</p><p> </p><p>Rachel let out a little gasp-ish sound and threw her arms around Dick.</p><p> </p><p>Then she actually gasped and fell back.</p><p> </p><p>She was an empath, but the rawest feelings and emotions always came through when she had a strong emotional bond as well as physical contact with the person.</p><p> </p><p>Now, she got the full backlash of Dick’s self hatred. He truly believed that he didn’t deserve what he had. Not his old team, not the new Titans not anything. He wanted to <em>die</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him in complete befuddlement. (<b>Why am I talking like this? I never talk like this what is going on?</b>) “Dick…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Rachel, come here.” He wriggled his arms out of his blankets and held them out for her to come in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Rae, it’s okay.” He pulled her closer. “I’m serious, I <em>won’t leave you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Jason and Rose exchanged a look. They clearly didn’t have any idea what to do now.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Gar did. He shuffled closer to Dick and curled around the hugging pair, jostling Rose and depositing her on top of Dick.</p><p> </p><p>Jason looked at his antics with a perplexed smile and then shrugged, ‘Why not?’</p><p> </p><p>He climbed onto them, completing the Croods sleep pile style cuddle pile. (<b>Wooo that’s a mouthful. Does it make sense?</b>)</p><p> </p><p>“Oof Jason, your elbow is digging into my side.” Dick groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hear you complaining.”</p><p> </p><p>“That WAS complaining.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, was it? I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>They lay there in silence, content with just relaxing wordlessly.</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Donna had disappeared to get Dickie’s medicines, hoping he wouldn’t do something stupid.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t done anything <em>that</em> stupid in a while, but this hadn’t happened in a while either.</p><p> </p><p>It had plagued him for a really long time, she remembered getting Diana to fly her over on many nights simply because her pseudo- brother was going through shit and then hugging him till he felt better or fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>So today, she had to stock up on all of his comfort foods, medicines and even decided to get him a plush toy of superman. His Uncle Clark probably couldn’t be there, being a reporter and a hero does take up a lot of time, so time to indulge the inner 6 year old. (<b>He’s all angsty right now, but fight me if he isn’t actually a ray of sunshine.</b>)</p><p> </p><p>Donna hummed to herself as she rode the elevator to the floor, roughly one thousand, two hundred and seven packages in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>She made a beeline for Dick’s room and nudged the door open with her foot.</p><p> </p><p>“Dickieeeee, how you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>No answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick? Are you in the (<b>umm, I don’t wanna keep calling it the glass contraption…OOOH</b>) Nest?”</p><p> </p><p>She set most of her packages down on his bed, simply carrying his medicines and a bottle of water to the Nest.</p><p> </p><p>What greeted her was a sight for sore eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The kids had all curled up next to him, fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Dick slowly opened his eyes and looked at Donna with a tired smile, “I told you they liked me better.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still older, smarter and prettier than you, bird boy. You feeling better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Found an emergency dose in my jacket. The kids helped too.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you don’t need this bottle opened yet. Want to head back to the actual room-that-I-refuse-to-acknowledge-as-a-room-because-it- is-actually-practically-an-apartment-by-itself?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nooooot.”</p><p> </p><p>Donna gave him a look. “Fine! It is practically an apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to stay with them?”</p><p> </p><p>“They rarely stop fighting, they can catch up on a little sleep too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always looking out for others, aren’t you Dickiebird?” She tousled his hair with a fond smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Donna?” Gar’s tiger senses finally woke him up, “You’re back?”</p><p> </p><p>He had, obviously, changed back sometime in between. (<b>Ya I don’t like that he loses his clothes every time. And you all know my way of coping with these things.</b>)</p><p> </p><p>“I’m back, Gar.” She crouched down, “Sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>Gar nodded, stifling back a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>The motions had awakened Rose who accidentally swatted Jason’s face while stretching. (<b>This is totally not me adding some comic relief because I’m worried shit got <em>too</em> dark.</b>)</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Rachel soon woke up too.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Dick had an armful of rested and content teenagers that would soon start to bicker instead or an armful of sleeping ones, he glared at Donna. “You just had to ruin it for me, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Donna laughed, “No, but you gotta get back in. I know you’re used to the Chicago cold, but you still need to watch out.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick pouted so Donna simply picked him up and dumped him on his bed. “Now <em>actually</em> sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kids, come on, time for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s still 15 minutes away.” Jason interjected.</p><p> </p><p>Donna rolled her eyes, Dick may never admit it, but he and Jason were quite similar.</p><p> </p><p>“Then come here, it’s cold there.”</p><p> </p><p>They all decided to cannonball onto the bed because…. Why not?</p><p> </p><p>Donna pulled Dick over so his head was in her lap and started running her hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Jason lay down with his head on the small of Dick’s back, “Bro, you know you can chill with us if this stuff happens, right? You don’t need to be holed up in here all alone.” (<b>I’m a sucker for flufffff</b>)</p><p> </p><p>Dick chuckled, “Thank you, Jason.” He tapped the bandage on Jason’s shoulder, “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Subluxation. So Tiger Boy could sneak in here.” Jason tried to defend his honour. (<b>I want to laugh so bad.</b>)</p><p> </p><p>“Any pain?” Of course Dick would still be mother hen-ing when he’s isn’t even at full health himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s not bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to hear. But next time, I don’t want you getting hurt on purpose. Ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do, Goldie. Will do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys?” Dawn’s voice floating in from the kitchen, “Pizzas are ready!”</p><p> </p><p>“Woooo pizza!“</p><p> </p><p>“It better not have pineapple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or cauliflower.” (<b>Why would you do that, Dick?</b>)</p><p> </p><p>The four teenagers slowly left, jabbing at each other and (not so) discretely looking back at Dick.</p><p> </p><p>“You coming Dickie?” Donna asked in hushed whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Dick shook his head, “No, not yet.” He admitted softly.</p><p> </p><p>Donna pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Eat something then, I got you everything I could possibly think off.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick nodded and allowed her to slide off the bed and then blanket burrito him. (<b>IT’S A VERB NOW, FIGHT ME</b>)</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Donna Donut.” (<b>I have the strangest ideas. But this is funny. And they can’t not have nicknames. They’ve known each other forever.</b>)</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Girl Wonder.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Troy Wonder.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s even worse. You know what? Stop! I don’t think you have the capability to come up with good nicknames, Boy Blunder.”</p><p> </p><p>“*bleep* you, they’re amazing. You just don’t feel the aster.”</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hank sliced the pizza expertly, “How is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“He told me to feel the aster. He’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>And he was.</p><p> </p><p>Next morning, Dick had joined them for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>A day later, the old Dick Grayson had returned, smiling and joking with everyone.</p><p> </p><p>They had a movie night a little while later when Gar finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What did Dick mean when he told Donna to ‘<em>feel the aster</em>’?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick smirked. It looked truly evil.</p><p> </p><p>“Hank, save me.” She threw herself onto Hank and they <em>ran</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Donna held up a finger, “Dick, no. Don’t do this. Don’t introduce them to this. They didn’t do anything to deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they asked, didn’t they? Kids,” He said dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Allow me to introduce you to the DICKtionary.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think?</p><p>First non crossover I would say. I liked doing it.</p><p>Who’s excited for the Fandome? I’m flipping out!!!</p><p>Also, if any of the people working on Titans; cast, stunts, directors, everyone; reads this by some fluke of nature, I stalk you and I’m not sorry. I love this show. And have an obsession. </p><p>And I think I’m in love with Curran Walters.</p><p>Vibe with me, people.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>